Au moment de mourir
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Tom s'est fait l'injection de promicine mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Tom/Diana. Deathfic.


**Au moment de mourir**

**Résumé** : Tom s'est fait l'injection de promicine mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Deathfic.

**NB :** Relecture et correction par Emma

* * *

Tom ferma les yeux. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à faire, juste attendre. Attendre que la promicine se répande dans ses veines faisant de lui un être différent. Il tenta de se persuader qu'il avait fait le meilleur choix mais au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à en être totalement convaincu. Il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose lui échappait et ne pouvait se départir d'un mauvais pressentiment. Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, il était certain que cette injection allait le tuer. Pourtant Kyle lui avait assuré le contraire, il était sur la liste donc il survivrait. Mais peut-on réellement se fier à une vieille liste écrite par une bande d'illuminés ? Bien que jusqu'à présent leurs prédictions se soient révélées assez juste rien ne prouvait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se tromper. Il était trop tard cependant pour penser à ça. Le poison était déjà en lui.

Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se détendre et se laissa aller dans son large fauteuil. Sa respiration devint régulière, il dormait.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne se sentit pas transformé de quelque manière que ce soit. Il n'avait pas songé à demander à son fils combien de temps il fallait pour que la promicine agisse. Ensuite, il faudrait sans doute un peu temps avant qu'il ne découvre son pouvoir… Son pouvoir. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, il avait du mal à croire qu'il allait développer une capacité extraordinaire grâce à une petite piqûre. Cette histoire avait un coté surréaliste, comme tout ce qui touchait les 4400 de près ou de loin.

Il s'extirpa de son fauteuil pour aller travailler. Après tout, la vie devait continuer, il ne pouvait pas rester planté à attendre une révélation. Il se sentait un peu fatigué et nauséeux, comme s'il avait mangé des produits avariés mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il avait connu pire, il faudrait bien plus qu'une petite indigestion pour l'abattre.

Alors qu'il se préparait pour sortir, il remarqua qu'il avait les trais tirés et l'air malade. Il faisait peur à voir. Et pendant qu'il détaillait son reflet dans le miroir d'un œil morne, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle ne surgissait pas de nulle part, c'était plutôt une sorte de souvenir qui d'un coup lui revenait. A cet instant, il su avec certitude qu'il allait mourir. La liste était faussée, un événement imprévu avait tout changé. La promicine allait le tuer, non pas à cause de son cerveau mais parce qu'il avait été un marqué. Ces ordures avaient prévu la possibilité qu'un de leur hôte puisse survivre, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils leur avait implanté une molécule qui les rendait intolérants à la promicine pour le reste de leur vie. Il était condamné. Son premier réflexe fut d'appeler Kyle pour entendre sa voix une dernière fois, pour lui dire au revoir. Malheureusement, il dut faire ses adieux à une boite vocale.

« Salut Kyle, c'est papa. Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime et … »

Comment lui annoncer ça ? Si seulement ils avaient été face à face au lieu de parler à une machine.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de te dire ça au téléphone mais je sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de le faire autrement… Je vais mourir Kyle. Un mauvais reste de ma période de marqué. La… La promicine n'y est pour rien. Tant pis, je serais jamais Superman. »

Il essayait tant bien que mal de dédramatiser la situation mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il avait mentit pour le bien de son fils, pour lui épargner toute culpabilité.

« Je t'aime Kyle »

Il raccrocha.

Il se passa quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il songea à se mettre au lit et patienter gentiment jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le chercher. Avec un peu de chance Kyle aurait son message et viendrait le voir à temps pour les larmes et la mélancolie.

Il renonça à cette fin pathétique. Parce que son fils ne viendrait pas, parce qu'il ne voulait pas finir comme ça, tout seul.

Surmontant son désespoir et son malaise, il attrapa ses clefs avec l'intention de se rendre chez Megan. Mais alors qu'il venait juste de prendre place dans sa voiture, il réalisa que ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il avait envie de passer ses derniers moments sur terre. Il mit le contact et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Diana, espérant qu'elle serait chez elle. Il avait besoin de la voir, de lui parler une dernière fois. Avec elle, il savait que l'idée qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette journée deviendrait plus supportable.

Il sonna et retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce que la voix de sa partenaire s'élève dans l'interphone.

« Oui ?

-Salut, c'est Tom… »

Le déclic signalant l'ouverture de la porte se fit entendre. Il s'élança rapidement dans le couloir et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il s'apprêtait à s'engager dans la deuxième volée de marches quand ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il tremblait, cette maudite promicine était en train de le ronger de l'intérieur. S'il ne parvenait pas à se relever il allait crever sur le pallier de personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il gémit de douleur n'ayant même plus assez de force pour crier.

« Diana… » appela-t-il.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

**4400**

Diana Skouris regardait par la fenêtre de son salon sans voir la ville qui s'étendait sous elle. Sa vie était tellement compliquée depuis la venue des 4400 et ces derniers jours avaient été encore pires. Une sorte de folie s'était emparée de la ville, tuant aveuglément des innocents. Elle avait détesté se sentir aussi impuissante. Et maintenant il n'y avait plus rien à faire, le fléau était passé avec son cortège de morts et la vie devait reprendre ses droits.

Et elle dans tout ça ? Elle n'avait aucun grief contre les 4400, à vrai dire elle leur était même reconnaissante pour Maïa. Elle aimait sa fille plus que tout au monde et rien ne pourrait jamais changer cela. Si seulement tout avait pu être un peu plus simple. Mais après tout, elle n'était pas entrée au NTAC pour avoir une vie calme.

La sonnette la tira de ses pensées, Diana hésita à aller répondre. Puis finalement, se disant que c'était peut-être important, elle se décida à décrocher l'interphone.

« Oui ?

-Salut, c'est Tom… »

Elle appuya immédiatement sur le bouton qui déclenchait l'ouverture de la porte. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi mais il y avait une intonation dans la voix de son partenaire qui lui donnait la chair de poule.

Sentant qu'un thé leur ferrait le plus grand bien, elle mit de l'eau à chauffer. Elle connaissait trop bien Tom pour ne pas comprendre qu'il ne débarquerait pas chez elle à l'improviste sans une bonne raison. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'eau se mit à bouillir qu'elle réalisa qu'il mettait beaucoup de temps pour monter quelques malheureux petits étages. Etait-il reparti ? Sans la prévenir, peu probable. Son inquiétude se manifesta, elle décida d'aller vérifier dans le couloir, sait-on jamais. Sa voisine du dessous était indéniablement gentille mais aussi un peu concierge et si elle avait attraper Tom, il risquait d'avoir du mal à s'en défaire. Diana se pencha par-dessus la rambarde et le repéra de suite. Elle descendit en vitesse et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ? Tu peux marcher ? »

La femme passa son bras sous celui de son collègue afin de l'aider à se remettre debout mais il l'arrêta. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir la position.

« S'il te plait, fait un effort, le supplia-t-elle. Juste pour aller jusqu'à chez moi et j'appellerai un docteur.

-C'est inutile… Je vais mourir. Personne ne peut plus rien faire pour moi.

-Allons, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

Pourtant ses yeux commençaient déjà à se remplir de larmes. Parce qu'elle avait beau ne pas vouloir croire à ces paroles, elle savait qu'il disait la vérité.

Avec douceur, elle posa la tête de l'homme sur ses cuisses pendant qu'il lui racontait ce qui s'était passé. Son récit était entrecoupé, il avait parfois du mal à parler et il devait souvent s'arrêter, malgré cela, elle comprit l'essentiel. Elle comprit surtout qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver.

« Et Shawn ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait...

-Non, pas cette fois. De toute façon, il est trop tard. »

Il sentait la vie qui le quittait petit à petit cependant il restait incroyablement calme. Pourquoi s'agiter ? Pourquoi lutter contre l'inévitable ?

« Diana, je … Je t'aime, tu sais.

-Quoi ? »

Prise dans le brouillard de son chagrin, elle doutait d'avoir bien entendu ou alors elle devait mal interpréter.

« J'aurais voulu te le dire avant mais.. Tu étais trop importante pour que je prenne le risque de te perdre. »

Son amitié, sa simple présence, il pouvait s'en contenter du moment qu'elle faisait partie de sa vie. Cela avait été une telle déchirure quand elle était partie avec Ben et un tel soulagement quand elle était revenue. Cela n'avait pas été facile de le cacher mais il commençait à avoir de l'entrainement. Il avait toujours trouvé quelqu'un ou quelque chose à brandir comme un bouclier : son travail, Kyle, Alana, Megan…

Alana, il avait fini par avoir de sincères sentiments pour elle cependant il se disait qu'elle aurait mérité mieux qu'un homme qui pensait trop souvent à une autre femme qu'elle.

« Je suis désolé.

-Ne le soit pas, c'est… C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. »

Diana mentait. Elle ne voulait pas lui causer plus de tourments vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'il avait dit mais pour le moment qu'il avait choisi pour le faire. Quel gâchis ! Elle était tombée amoureuse de Tom, elle ne pouvait le nier et c'était donné beaucoup de mal pour faire taire ses sentiments. Si elle pouvait comprendre les raisons qui l'avait poussé à garder le silence, cela n'apaisait en rien sa tristesse.

« Je t'aime » répéta-il une nouvelle fois.

Ce fut tout. Il était parti pour le pays d'où personne ne revenait… Sauf Jordan Collier.

Diana serra le corps de Tom contre elle comme pour le retenir mais il était trop tard.

Trop tard pour l'espoir, trop tard pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Elle se mit à pleurer, murmurant le nom de celui qui était bien plus qu'un ami entre deux sanglots.

Des voisins finirent par lui tomber dessus. Ils l'obligèrent à lâcher le corps de son ancien partenaire et la firent s'assoir sur les marches pendant qu'ils appelaient les secours. Ils lui apportèrent de l'eau mais elle ne toucha pas à son verre. D'ici quelques heures, Maïa serait là alors Diana devrait assurer son rôle de mère. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse pleurer, qu'on laisse son cœur saigner… juste encore, juste un peu.

L'ambulance arriva mais se fut juste pour emporter le corps, il n'était dans la capacité de personne de ressusciter les morts.

Ce n'est qu'une fois seule que la femme se permit de dire ces quatre petits mots, espérant que de là où Tom était, il pourrait les entendre.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

**Fin. **


End file.
